


Fallen down

by Jellodon



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellodon/pseuds/Jellodon
Summary: Zeke and Mòrag fell down together





	Fallen down

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game. This is set at beginning of chapter 8.

They fell, for such a long, long time. Falling down to her death, her eyes closed as hard as she could, her heart beating the fastest it ever had, Mòrag clinged with all her might to Brighid. 

 

Closing her eyes was a mistake, she didn’t see the obstacle whilst falling into the cloud sea, a large structure they collided with. The impact almost broke her back, her breath knocked out of her chest.

 

She let go of Brighid.

 

She fell, again.

 

Pain, confusion. Falling. Faster.

 

A cry from her, as she hit the ground. The world around her wasn’t moving anymore. She felt like she’d just regained her sense of hearing. The wind was so loud while falling down, right now it felt like the world had gone silent. The pain was… alright. She was good.

 

Mòrag opened her eyes, to the dark, greenish clouds above her head. There was thunder but she couldn’t hear it yet. She was barely able to prop herself on her elbows with a wince, and looked around. 

 

Zeke was there, a few feet away from her.

 

Mòrag could only hear her heart beating in her chest. Zeke was alive. Panting, petrified. For so long neither of them moved. 

 

Finally they look at each other.

 

\- Fuck I… Shit..

 

Mòrag choked for a moment on her reply. She licked her lips, swallowed, suddenly realising how dry her mouth felt.

 

\- Are you alright?

 

He nodded and replied with a tremble:

 

\- Are you ?

 

Just a nod. Okay, they’re okay. 

 

~~~

It felt like forever until she felt steady on her feet. Their blades weren’t in sight, but at least they were able to walk, though it seemed she was worse off than Zeke. She  _ was  _ the only one of their group that was completely human after all. They decided to walk towards the World Tree, thinking their friends would try to go there too. 

 

Mòrag was however out of breath much faster than she should. Zeke was much quieter than normal. 

 

They stumbled upon a door requiring a keycode. The inquisitor left a loud sigh out. Zeke tried for a smile.

 

\- Already giving up hmm ?

 

But that pathetic attempt at humor was not even half-hearted. Zeke took a few steps back, to a door they’d just passed. He just left himself fall down against the wall, until he was sitting in the small nook, his body weak with exhaustion. Mòrag had her eyes locked on the keypad, her fists closed, she felt helpless.

 

\- Come here.

 

She looked at him. He had his tattered cape in hands, she just noticed how she was shivering. She advanced towards him, not thinking. She kneeled in front of him, her gloved hands stills closed in unnatural fists. She felt a bit awkward for a moment, this was a pretty tight space after all. He put a hand up on her shoulder, his grip was soft, but the gesture still surprised her and she lift her head with a questioning look.She stilled, their eyes locking. Zeke pulled a bit on her shoulder, and she sat next to him. Right next to him.

 

\- I-ah I don’t wanna be weird. It’s just, I-  don’t get stupid, it’s cold. We need to rest.

 

She nodded at these stuttered words, so unlike of the prince. But she got closer to him, and they put his cape on their knees. He put an arm around her, pulling her closer, looking away. She hesitated for a moment, but laid her head on him.

 

Her heart was still beating fast, adrenaline was gone, leaving her feeling feeble. Brighid wasn’t here, and this felt cold. She closed her eyes, letting herself just, feel happy to for his warmth. 

 

She felt him fidget, the hand on her shoulder wasn’t holding her, it was flexing nervously. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, feeling suddenly small cuddled next to him. Her hat was blocking his face from her, but that gave her some courage as she extended her arm, to put  a hand lightly on his belly. 

 

She felt the arm on her shoulder stop moving. She didn’t think, she started drawing circles on his belly, then up on his chest. Slow, small, soothing movements. The arm that was tense around her, she felt it relax a bit, she felt his hand go limp. 

 

He was looking at her, but couldn’t catch her eyes through her visor. His hands felt weak, and his shakes weren’t from the cold. He closed his eyes, feeling the soft caress of her fingers. Trying not to think how they were almost killed. Right as that thought came to his mind, he felt her hand slip under the belts on his waist that had either loosed up or had snapped after his fall. He felt her stop, completely still, keeping her breath. 

 

He let out a soft hum. She lift her head to look at him, not sure if she was going too far, if that sound was a yes or a no. Zeke didn’t wanna meet her eyes, fear still felt heavy in his blood, her fingers like ice on his skin. He closed his eyes, and, knowing she was still looking, he gave her the smallest of nods. 

 

She relaxed a bit, and started doing the same movements as before, these small, teasing circles, on his belly, just where his belts were usually snug against him, where it was much, much warmer. 

 

They kept quiet. He was slowly relaxing, concentrating on the sensations leaving shivers behind, as she brushed his skin, over and over. 

 

Mòrag’s eyes were closed, she wanted... Just wanted to feel better, she wanted him to feel better. He felt so hot under her touch, as she idly played with the hair below his navel. So warm still, as she slowly explored his sides, the warm, soft skin rising up sometimes, in some sort of spasm. Perhaps he was a bit ticklish, the reaction making her smile. 

 

But he didn't move or wiggle, he did feel sensitive but he didn't want her to stop. 

 

She went farther up, to his chest, she felt his breath slow down. She allowed herself a bit of a peek, at these spots she'd touched. Somehow peeking felt naughtier than touching, her breath hitched a bit when she let her fingers trail down again, meeting hair, seeing the trail disappear under his pants...

 

The lights of a monster ambushing them.

 

They startled up to their feet, weapons drawn.

 

~~~

 

After the fight, they felt like death. They were already so tired, the events, the wait, the fighting, it all took so long. The monster dropped the keycode at least, allowing them a bit of progress towards the world tree. 

 

But in one of the buildings they had to cross, they found an apartment that almost looked as if it had been abandoned yesterday. It had a door, it had a bed. In their weariness, they’d decided to stop there.

 

Zeke let himself fall on the bed with a loud sigh. Mòrag sat on a chair just next to him with just a bit more dignity. With a hoarse voice, she said:

 

\- I hope the others are alright. At least I know Brighid is still alright…

 

She looked at him, then at the sword on the floor next to the bed.

 

\- Looks like Pandoria is alive too.

 

He didn’t reply, but let out an approving hum. He sat up and removed his coat, leaving his chest completely bare. Zeke stilled for a moment, looking at her in her chair.

 

\- Please Mòrag, join my bed.

 

He heard a breath of out her nose, not quite a laugh but close enough. He smiled at her, she was avoiding his gaze. No, not avoiding. She looked so tired, with her gaze on the floor.

 

\- Come here, don’t get weird. We need to be rested to find Pandy and Brighid, and the others.

 

He looked at her for a bit, until she got up on her feet. He then left himself fall back into the bed and closed his eyes. Surely sharing a bed with the Flamebringer will be something he’ll be happy about having done later. He didn’t have the heart for it right now though, even as she removed most of her uniform and let it down on the chair she was previously sitting on.

 

\- Gnight.

\- You too..

 

They both passed out on their side of the bed, exhausted. 

 

When Mòrag woke up, it was still dark out. Her eyes opened wide, surprised, and a bit confused about where she was. She stilled when she remembered the previous night. She heard Zeke’s breath at his end of the bed. She saw his back, uncovered before her. She wanted to get closer.

 

She blushed a bit at the thought. It felt wrong, to think like that of the insufferable prince. But the opportunity was just, so, so tempting. She could fake she was asleep, to save face. She selfishly wanted to get closer to him, and the idea that she could get away with it, tell him she was asleep, if she woke him up, was stronger than her reason.

 

She nudged closer to him, slowly, listening to his deep breathes. Another nudge, closer. The old bed creaked. 

 

She closed her eyes. She felt him move. This was such a bad idea. 

 

A minute passed, his breath got deep and slow again. Opening her eyes, she saw he was now on his back. She didn’t move this time, but she left her eyes trail his chest. There was just enough light coming from their weapons, and his core crystal, to let her look at him, and the parts of him she’d touched last night. 

 

The tips of her fingers tingled at the memory. She didn’t feel bold enough to touch, but she lightly pulled at the covers, uncovering him lower, until she could see the line of his boxers.

 

It was wrong but it felt right, the guilt was making her heart beat fast, she knew this was such a perverse thing to do, after all they’d just gone through. But she couldn’t help but think that, he hadn’t moved or protested her touch, the night before. He actually seemed to like it.

 

And.. she’d like to touch him more. Her eyes went down, her breath hitched.

 

A strong shiver went through her body, and she forced herself to turn her back to him. She had to stop. Her looking and ogling was harmless, well, mostly harmless, but she had to stop herself at some point. And she decided this was the point. Plus, he liked her touch last night, but they were weak, and it was comfort. Not… not what she was feeling now.

 

She stayed awake, for what she felt like hours. Trying not to think about the man laid beside her. Trying to stop the heat between her legs. Trying not to think of it, this was not the time! 

 

After a long moment, she succeeded and fell asleep.

 

When Zeke woke up, he lazily yawned, scratched an arm, then he turned... and went completely still. 

 

He’d forgot where he was, but most importantly, with whom he was. 

 

She had her back turned to him, the covers at their waists, and with his careless turn, his chest was now almost against her back. He was close enough to smell her hair. Close enough to feel the heat coming from her. She nudged a bit, his heart stopped. She moved just enough to be able to feel his presence, and next, she nudged again and ended up completely against him. She settled with a long exhale, in basically a spooning position, and she seemed to be still fast asleep. 

 

Zeke didn’t know how to react. Didn’t know where to put his right arm, it was kind of uncomfortably up in the air. He didn’t dare embrace her, but her warm body against her was stirring him. He was almost naked against her, last night it made no sense to keep his pants on, now he kinda regretted it… and not, at the same time. 

 

Their new position had him breath through her hair. Her butt was cosily, but firmly, nested against his crotch. He stopped a groan leaving his mouth, he shifted a bit, but his movement made her move, and he stopped, self-conscious and nervous now. How could he explain if she wakes up ?? That this was an accident ? That _she_ had been the one closing the gap ? She wouldn’t believe him, especially now that she could certainly feel him hardening against her.

 

He wanted to think of something else, but even with his eyes closed, all there was was her, her smell, her warmth. He lifted his head a bit, wanting to breath air that didn't smell of her. But he caught a glimpse of her front, the light undershirt she was wearing, it was out of place and leaving little to the imagination… 

 

He closed his eyes forcefully. Put his head back on the pillow. He carefully reached for her hair, move it out of the way. 

 

It was soft, it was untied and everywhere. This wasn't quite enough. No it wasn't enough. 

 

Zeke wanted to touch her. He wanted to grab her, handfuls of her, grind against her. The hand he had in her hair seemed to move by itself, and with a shake of hesitation, it landed lightly on her side. His fingers were right against the skin of her belly, her crumpled clothes leaving it exposed. 

 

Thinking of how good it had felt, when she did it to him, he did small movements on her skin, like she had done. She couldn't get mad about this right? He was just… returning the favor? 

 

While he was slowly stroking her soft features, trying to justify himself, he didn't notice, her breathes weren't as regular and deep. 

 

Mòrag shivered, she felt hot, it was so warm, but the light feeling on her sensitive stomach, had shivers going through her body. 

 

Took her a minute before she realized what woke her up. She thought she was dreaming at first, her perverse thoughts from earlier materializing in a bit too much of a real feel. The breaths in the back of her head were a bit irregular, and they felt so loud, so close to her ears, she couldn't hear anything else. 

 

She didn't move, she didn't want the dream to stop. 

 

When she felt his hand go higher, towards her chest, she stopped breathing. He caressed lightly, just below a breast. She couldn't stop the shiver, she couldn't stop her back arching, just so slightly, and that's when her concentration went from his hands, to her butt, she'd just accidentally pressed against him. She let out a sound of both desire and surprise when she felt his now very obvious erection against her. 

 

Zeke stopped. His heart raced. Was she awake? Her move against him, stopped him in his tracks. He closed his eyes so hard, the sound she make, it felt right but was it? He panicked a bit, removed his hands from her shirt, panting, what was he thinking?

 

Mòrag realised she had made a mistake, she’d broken the dream. Zeke seemed to be sort of scrambling away. 

 

She reluctantly unstuck her back from his chest, to go into an almost sitting position. She looked at him in the eyes, fire in hers, and uncertainty in his. He rolled on his back, put a hand on his face with a groan, rubbing his eyes. 

 

She felt bolder now. She smiled to herself, it was so unlike him to be this shy. Her eyes went down to the bulge he displayed, then back to his face, she stopped herself from thinking anything. She just moved, she just let herself do what she wanted. She moved to be on top of him. She smiled almost wolfishly, he looked at her, he was surprised but relieved, then surprised again when she lowered herself to kiss him. 

 

A loud groan escaped his throat, as he… almost immediately returned the kiss. 

 

His hands went up, under her shirt again, but this time with both hands full of her back. Moràg’s both hands were on his chest supporting herself, but avoiding the crystal glowing under her, her legs on either sides of him. 

 

They kissed and touched and moaned. When she broke the kiss, her hair messy around his face, she felt like her blood was on fire. His hands were large and forceful in her back and she arched with a lustful sound. She closed her eyes and sit back, purposely landing on his crotch with one long, strong grind. 

 

He hissed so loud, his hands grabbed her hips, like to keep them there, prevent them from leaving. She, so didn't wanna leave, instead she ground her hips harder at his response, the feeling of him hard against her was overwhelming her thoughts. 

 

She felt like they were in a hurry. Like anybody could enter the room and catch them doing something wrong. She reached for the hands on her hips, she put her thumbs in her waistband, pulling down her shorts and panties, encouraging him to pull at both. He eagerly did, for he felt the same sense of urgency as her. They didn't want to think, they didn't want to stop themselves. 

 

He pulled at her clothes and grabbed her bare ass, she moaned as she wiggled an ankle out of her clothes. 

 

He put a hand on her back, pulling her towards him, so she was hovering his body again. His left hand went from her back to her neck, as he pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

His other hand went to her front, down to the hair she'd just uncovered. He went lower, her hips twitched, she whimpered. They both moaned when his fingers met her wetness, he rubbed against her lips for a moment, his fingers were immediately drenched. He lingered and teased for a short moment there, then went back up to her clit. 

 

The moan she let out, he used to let their tongues mingle. He was in an awkward position, but she was helping him, grinding herself against his sloppy fingers. 

 

She broke the kiss, panting and moaning, sweat on her face already. Their dark gazes met, then she looked down at him, to grab at his boxers.

 

His hand left her to help, and she grabbed him as soon as his member was freed. He bucked and groaned as she did a few tentative strokes, eyes fixed on his cock for a instant. 

 

But then again, the feeling clock was ticking came back to her. She straddled him, as he was kicking of his boxers. She was right above him, both hands on his shoulders, looking at him, panting. 

 

He grabbed his cock with a hand, lifting it up, the other then just barely tugged at her hips. 

 

She closed her eyes when she lowered herself. Wiggling a bit when he was right against her, and let out a loud cry when she pushed against him, feeling him enter for the first time. 

 

She lowered until he was hilt in her, he was so hard, she groaned and sat there a few seconds, feeling the stretch against her wet walls. 

 

And before her conscience could get back to her, she started to move. 

 

She was crashing against him, feeling the rub and the stretch, everything covered in her juices. Again and again, feeding herself his cock, in slow but constant movements. 

 

His hands were on her hips, tense. His eyes, when opened, were so dark. 

 

The sounds were obscene as her walls were suckling against him. She was hot and panting, she felt his hands pull at her hips as if he wanted her to go faster. 

 

He suddenly half sit down, holding her back with an arm, nudging her to the side. She pulled out and let him lead, letting herself down onto the bed and pillows. He started to kiss her neck, her jaw, the skin around the shirt she was still wearing. His hands against her, everywhere. He positioned their hips and easily entered her again, this time setting his own, faster pace. 

 

She cried and grabbed at him, she lightly scratched his back with her nails as he started pumping in and out of her. The grind of their pubis stimulated her, in turn making her walls quiver in need. She ground herself in time against him, saying his name between pants. 

 

She was feeling the orgasm coming, the steady pumping and grinding, wearing her out. Her pants and moans got louder, she clenched her hands into fists behind his back. 

 

He immediately felt it, the quivers and twitches, he was restraining himself for so long now, and he let out a loud groan as he finally came in her suckling pussy. Both their bodies tensing and grabbing, hips moving erratically. 

 

And then they felt weak. Zeke barely supported himself above her, he was breathing loudly in her ear. She let her arms fall limply beside her, then looked around and reached to tug at a corner of the bedsheets. 

 

He look at it with understanding, and pulled his softening member from her quickly, and laid on the bed beside her, while she just nudged the sheet between her legs to catch the leaks. 

 

All they could hear was their pants. 

 

The timer they had felt was done counting. 

 

Reality was settling in. 

 

When she opened her eyes, she had a guilty look on her face, but also a small smile.

 

\- So… hmm..

 

Zeke cleared his throat. 

 

\- I… I-aah I liked that.

 

This was stupid. Stupid thing to say, off course he liked it. And she liked it too. 

 

\- It’s… ah-a bad idea, she replied. But… I’mm- I liked it too, she added with a small voice, not looking at him anymore.

 

He opened his arms, an invitation. They were feeling the same. Guilt and regrets, and yet. She hesitated, but came to cuddle. This wasn’t wrong. It was unexpected and strong, but it felt right. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they were forced to marry to save face, because why worry about protection eh
> 
> First time posting anything here


End file.
